Muting circuitry is commonly employed with audio and other amplifiers. Typically, clamps are employed (either on the input or output terminals of the amplifier) to provide this function. These conventional muting circuits, however, usually only provide about 20-30 dB of attenuation. So there is a need for muting circuitry with greater attenuation. Some examples of conventional circuits are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,983; U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,400; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,414.